Jeta of the Rising Sun
by SirKinder
Summary: The Rising Sun was the ship, Jeta it's next captain. In the world of fragged empires anything is possible. Authors note- Not affiliated with Fragged Empire in anyway, just a big fan of the games.
1. Chapter 1

The Rising Sun was a very old ship by the time Jeta was born. Growing up in space gave her a perspective of endless possibilities. In her childhood there was no Oni threat. And while the universe could be a dangerous place, Twi-far spirituality, and luck gave her an optimistic outlook and a curious disposition.

Like most Twi-far of the Phoenix faction, she was obsessed with experiences. She loved listening to the elders talk about the Great War. She had never seen or known anything other than Twi-far. Talk of Archon, Nephilim, and others seemed so alien. She romanticized the battles, feared the villains, and dreamed of their tales. Their tales were full of heroism, danger, and her favorite part adventure. The thrill of the unknown and the rush of danger turned her into a daredevil and adrenaline junkie.

She was a regular visitor to the astronomy lab. Watching all the bright colors and lights in space reminded her of her parents Faren. She longed see more, to feel connected to the Great Tapestry, what truth it would hold her was an obsession that had her always looking forward to the day her path would be shown to her.

When the time came for her to become a Twi-far, it was decided that Meadows would be her Faren.. He was recovered from a colony and had previously bonded. Most her peers hated the idea of a used Faren, the idea was unspeakable, but not Jeta. She simply wished she could hear his stories, live his experiences, and see the universe through his eyes.

The melding was a secretive event. Strictly guarded, and shund to be spoken of. Her older friends had slipped bits and pieces to her, but never more than a few words. Somehow they always knew and would quickly break up the discussion. Punishment was never harsh, only three things would carried any kind of physical punishment; Killing another Twi-far was instant death on ship, ignoring the orders of the Voice was instant death on ship, and speaking of the melding was met with severe corporal punishment.

The day she was to begin her melding she was taken to The Box. It was a inclosed room, shielded with the most powerful the Twi-far had, and sealed with a blunk head, it's location was kept secret and only the elders knew its location. Her parents told her it would be over soon, and the door was sealed.

There was no light, no sound, and as Jeta explored the vast blackness she discovered nothing. The first day passed without issue, but the second she grew bored with the darkness and began using her energy to produce light. By the middle of the second day she began knocking on the door asking for food and water, but the deafening silence is all that came.

By the end of the second day she had burned off all of her energy and was again alone in the dark. The third day pushed her to her limits, she begged and pleaded with all the force her lungs could muster to be let out, but still nothing. Only the silence and darkness.

The fourth and fifth day passed and she began to accept that she would surely die. There were rumors from the old day, of Twilinger being to old to bond with a faren, she was sure she must be.

The sixth day the door open, but she was so wiped out she barely could open her eyes and even then the light burned so bad she could only make out figures moving about. They stuck her with something and the door closed again.

It only took a few moments after the door closed before she began to feel something moving through her veins. The pain was excruciating, like a white hot metal poured into her abd moved her entire body. Each beat of her heart brought a new undiscovered torment. Even the metal around her began to glow white from the heat being produced.

The exhaustan was gone, she had more energy than she'd ever known before. And every once in a while it would fly from her body as a white blast. After only a few hours the whole room was glowing white, she could see nothing else, feel nothing else.

By the end of the seventh day her Faren had stopped burning her, or she'd grown accustomed to the pain. She was slow to pick up on it at first, but soon she was aware of the changes within her. The electrical fibers were being changed, the energy flow throughout her body reworked. And her emotions manipulated. Her feelings were not her own, anger, fear, joy, sorrow, and a euphoria she'd never known were all washing over her in waves.

The eighth morning she woke and discovered a small amount of food and water. Over the next week her strength returned. Meadows was a quick learner and soothed her moods, pushing out the rough edges and bringing about a calmness that didn't exist before.

By the end of the second week the door open, her father smiled, "How are you little bird?"

Jeta smiled, not from her own accord, but the sheer joy Meadows had flooded her brain with. "I'm wonderful papa. Can I come out now? It's really boring in here."

Her dad chuckled, "Yes it is, isn't it. Not just yet, but I thought you might like some company." He stepped aside for her grandmother, Desdemona.

Her grandmother was her favorite person in the whole world, but was very set in the old ways. She was more logical than most the phoenix or twi-far for that matter, but she was a wise woman and led the young girl for the next week a few hours a day in what she experienced and what it now meant to be a Twi-far.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeta watched out the window of the ship as the most well lit space station she had ever seen came into view out the port window. The bright colorful lights reminded her of the Twi-far ships solar collectors that would shimmer every color of the rainbow.

"At least they understand art." Jeta said as she walked hand in hand with her friend Cyrus, a Twi-far of the dragon faction who was stationed as an apprentice to their tactical officer.

Cyrus distrusted the Corp and their love for money. "I think it's not as much art as it is making sure everyone knows it's here," He pulled Jeta away from the window, "No stalling now, the captain is waiting for us."

Jeta sighed, "Was it that obvious?" Her faren swirled around anxiously.

A small grin flashed across his face, nothing she did was subtle, "Don't look back, your claw marks are still visible on the window."

"Ha, ha. Your so funny. Oh look a Oni ship is attacking!" Jeta pointed to nothing.

Cyrus' face deadpan, "Not even an Oni invasion is going to get you out of this." He pulled her close, her smell was intoxicating.

Jeta would be meeting Eric again, this time on his turf. They continued down the hall into the cargo bay.

Walking in she looked up, her father was a tall man for Twi-far, at six foot, he was an imposing figure. Dressed in his formal robes, he was her captain now. Smiling at them he nodded toward them. In Corp he said, "Are you two ready?"

Jeta looked up at Cyrus, speaking telepathically, 'I think Corp custom is for you to lead?'

Cyrus grinned and nodded to her father, "Yes, sir. I'll make sure she is safe." And in a wink toward Jeta, 'Don't worry, I want to meet the man who sweeps you off your feet.' He teased back telepathically.

She smiled fighting back a laugh. Eric was something all right, but sweep her off her feet? She didn't think so. 'You know he might be more your type. You both take forever to choose something to eat.'

Her father rolled his eyes. Ever since they had gotten into the system many of his crew had began to display Psionic abilities, it was the hip new thing. "Please remember your manners. And verbalize with him as well. Corp don't take secrets well, even playful ones."

"Yes, captain. I wouldn't want him to think he overpaid for your only child." Jeta jeered. She knew he hated when she pointed things out blatantly.

Her father winced, she didn't know it but his inability to father more children was a source of pain to him, "I just told him no refunds." He joked, hiding his pain.

As the docking clamps sealed the door opened to reveal Eric, obviously dressed to impress in a well pressed suit, standing awaiting them. "Good evening Xander. How was the flight, no trouble I trust?"

Switching gears from father to captain, his back straightened, "No, it was pleasant. And the landing parties are setting up the main cities now." He shook hands with the Corp.

Jeta, feeling a flash of nervousness, ducked behind Cyrus, 'Why does he always look so put together?'

Cyrus side stepped so she couldn't hide, 'He is just trying to make a good impression with your father. I'm sure he'll relax.'

Her father shot them a stern look, but said nothing. Turning his attention back to Eric, "It shouldn't be long. I've arranged for you to have private quarters on the Rising Sun as you requested."

"I'm glad to hear and that you're making great time. If I can do anything to speed up the process more please let me know and I'll see that you get it." Eric walked beside Jeta's father discussing the ongoing terraforming and move planetside.

Tuning out the boring details Jeta gasped at the splendor of the station. Everything was shiny gold and flashing lights drew her attention in all directions. "What do you think their doing?" she asked, pointing toward a group of people standing around a circular table shouting.

"They appear to be throwing something onto the table. Maybe it's a drinking game of some sort?" Cyrus watched them carefully, "Maybe knocking each others round disks over?"

"I hadn't seen those. That guy has a huge pile, he must be really bad if so many of his pieces are off the board." Jeta was curious, if the Corp had games maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

One of the machines sprung to life with bells and whistles, lights and noises of all kinds. The woman in front of it seem to be very excited, "They broke the machine and are happy about it? Meadows could take out a few in a single shot." Jeta laughed.

Cyrus nodded, "Avory could take them all out, but I think you can only play one at a time."

Eric laughed listening to the two Twi-far watch the casino, "Their slot machines, she probably just won a lot of money."

Cyrus looked puzzled, "You can win money breaking the machines?" He started walking toward them.

"You put money in and try to stop it on certain numbers in order to win." Eric had to fight back his usual demeanor for such ignorant views. "It's a form of relaxation for my people. We do it to have fun, my company runs these casinos to make money."

Jeta was confused, "So you give people money for having fun. How do you make money doing that?"

"Jeta, you grow more beautiful with each passing day." Eric kissed her hand, it had become his greeting since they signed the agreement, "They don't win every time. In fact they lose most of the time, but they keep playing because eventually the machine will pay out a lot of money at once."

She still looked puzzled, "So you take their money and give them some of it back after you've gotten so much. How is that not stealing?"

Eric sighed she had a lot to learn, "The amount of money the machine has to take in before it pays out is random. It's not something anyone knows, and they don't put all their money into one machine for the pay out. They pay us to have fun and the experience knowing they won't likely win, but when they do it's something they can brag about to their friends."

Trying to make sense of it, "So you provide games for them to play, and they win prizes sometimes?" She didn't understand money, the concept almost completely escaped her.

Eric nodded, "Absolutely." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Turning back toward her, "I got you a gift. I hear Twi-far enjoy art. I'm not much of an artist, but I made this for you." He handed her a small square object wrapped in silk.

She smiled, "What is it?"

"Open it." Eric looked nervously onward as she pulled back the bow binding the fabric in place.

Jeta paused looking at the photo in her hand. It was a photograph of a ship, but she didn't recognize it. The frame was hand carved with various symbols around the edges, "Its beautiful."

Cyrus looked at the photo, "What does it say?"

Eric sighed, relieved she enjoyed it. He was having an impossible time winning her over with normal gifts, "It's our names written in Archon. I carved them while I was making the frame."

"What is the photo of?" Before he could answer she recognized it. It was the Rising Sun from back during the Great War.

"It's your ship. You said you liked stories of the Great War, I asked one of the officers for a copy."

Jeta jumped up, wrapping arms around Eric's neck. It was clear the action took them all by surprise, "It's amazing, thank you."

Eric nodded, "Shall we have our date?" He held out his elbow.

Everyone stopped staring at her, waiting. Cyrus smiled as he communicated telepathically, 'Your supposed to take his arm.'

"What did you have planned?" Taking his offer and walking beside him.

Cyrus took the gift, "I'll make sure it gets back to the ship so your not carrying it around all day."

Jeta couldn't take her mind off the frame. He had actually done it himself, a token he was willing to learn her ways as well.

Cyrus walked to follow, but was stopped by her father, "They will be fine, let's go look around."

Jeta shot him a 'don't leave me look', but there was no use fighting it. This would be her home soon and she didn't want to ruin the moment by trying to fight the inevitable.

Eric saw the look and knew it well. "I hope you eventually come to like my company. I want you to be happy with me."

Jeta avoided eye contact. Stumbling to find the words in Corp, "I hope I do too," was all she could get out.

After a painful few minutes of silence Eric stopped, "What do you want? What can I do to help bridge the gap?"

Jeta avoided eye contact, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She wished to be done with the date and back on ship.

"No, it's okay. Honestly it's progress. Last time you said I was no different than the Oni." He took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

Jeta kissed him back. It must have meant more to the Corp than the Twi-far, but she wasn't moved by it either way.

"At least we're trying together." Eric grinned.

Jeta smirked, "I mean you at least buy your slaves." She was pretty rotten to him the first time they met, comparing him to a blood thirsty subset of nephilim known for the extremely brutal treatment of their slaves.

Eric sheepishly laughed, "You know your not a slave right? That's not how marriage works." He wanted an equal partnership. He hoped that in time she would see that and find joy in a life with him.

"I'm not free to travel where I want without an escort. I'd call that a slave." The words slipped out of her mouth without intention. Shattering the pleasant moment like dropping a crystal glass. She let her guard down and Meadows her Faren had manipulated her emotional state to one of anger and disgust.

Eric pushed a button on the elevator door, "It just isn't safe to wander around the station without security. The world isn't the way you want it to be simply because you think it should." He was getting irritated by her naive world view.

"And it isn't as dark as you pretend it is to make yourself feel important." Jeta retorted, "Can we please change the subject?"

The doors opened and they stepped inside, "Yes." His datapad chirped taking his mind from their discussion. His face shifted from frustration to joy quickly as he scrolled through the text.

"What does it say?" Jeta asked trying to read it.

Eric showed her the datapad, "There is a huge opportunity that just open up. One of the partners was asking if I could handle it."

Jeta couldn't yet read Corp well enough to understand it all, "Does that mean our date is over?" She was almost as relieved as he was.

"No, I'll just have to stop by the office for a few minutes to check on some things. I should be able to do this from there, it's just setting up a meeting. I know it's not fun, but it shouldn't take me long." The doors open and Eric rushed through the lounge to his office.

Jeta stood where he left her, uncomfortable with being left in a room of strangers. All eyes were on her, adding to her stress. She could feel Meadow's fear building. Trying to sooth him, she distracted herself by looking at the artwork on the walls. After looking at a few pieces she realized most of them were her own, but she didn't remember giving them to him.

A Kaltoran woman sitting behind a desk looked up, "You must be Jeta? Eric has told me so much about you. Is there anything I can get you? I'm sure he won't be long."

Jeta shook her head no. "And you are?"

The woman walked over hugging Jeta, "I'm Eve. I've worked for Eric's family for years."

Meadows nearly blasted the woman on approach, but Jeta was able to keep calm enough to avoid anything violent. Turning back to the art, "I see he has been getting the art I've sent."

Eve smiled, "Yes, he keeps that mostly in his office."

Jeta shot her a confused look.

"He purchased this out here from collectors. He boasts it's his goal to own everything you make." She smiled at Jeta, "I've never seen him this happy before."

Jeta looked back at the art, "Another thing to add to his collection?" Maybe that's all she was to him, something to impress others.

Eve still smiling, "Happiness can't be bought, just a means to it. True happiness comes from the joy of love."

Jeta paused, "He's said he loved me?" She was speechless, that word wasn't used often in Twi-far. They had others that often better expressed the true nature of the feeling, "It couldn't be love, could it?"

Eve just raised her eyebrow, "To a Corp, profit is the most important. I can't see as how he is making a profit helping your people and trying to make you happy. To a Corp, that's love."

Jeta watched the woman walk back and return to her seat. Before she could comment the door to Eric's office open and he stepped out, "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel. So I guess you win again."

"Is this related to that message?" She was curious now. How could a message lead to such an opportunity.

Eric nodded, "Eve, I need a copy of next quarters projections and our yearly earnings for the last six quarters." He took a drink of water from the machine. "And get someone to take Jeta back to her ship."

Jeta was torn, on one hand she wanted to go back to the ship to spend time with her friends, but she also wanted to know more about the corp. What made him so obviously excited, what would she be missing if she didn't stay? Jeta smiled, "I don't mind waiting with Eve, if it means we can have dinner?"

Eric's grin turned into a smile, "Your serious? You can go back to your ship, it's my fault this is happening."

"I would really like to see what you do, maybe not what you planned, but this sounds really fun." Jeta was already getting excited about the thought of seeing a meeting.

"Well you wouldn't be able to go into the meeting with me, but you could wait in the lobby where the meeting is taking place?" He really expected her to turn him down, he would rather jump from a building than sit in a lobby for hours.

Jeta nodded, "Yeah that sounds like fun, I can get to know Eve better."

Eve laughed walking over and handing the files to Eric, "No dear, the meeting is in their office. It's down the road."

"I don't mind, I'm sure I'll find something to entertain myself, besides I might be your lucky charm." Her smile beamed from the excitement.

"Wow, Eve. Who is this and what did you do with Jeta?" Eric stuffed papers into his briefcase looked at Jeta, "Yeah, alright. You'll have to stay in the lobby and try and keep quiet."

Jeta nodded.

Eric pushed the button and the elevator door open, he took her hand and pulled her inside. He was in a hurry, his feet tapping on the ground waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"What kind of work do you do?" Jeta asked trying to help him relax.

Trying not to sound rushed, but also not wanting to take his mind off the facts of the matter he replied, "I'm an acquisitions manager. One of our rival companies won a bid on a huge resupply to the Legion outpost, but their ship was hit by pirates so they need an emergency shipment. A job like this could be worth billions in future contracts. If I can get this done and undercut their current contract I could be looking at a huge bonus."

"That sounds really exciting, will you be going out to make the supply run?" Jeta wanted more than anything to see more of the system.

"No, we contract that work out. It's easier to pay someone else to run it than invest in a ship of our own." Eric liked that she was taking an interest. He still felt bad about leaving her in a lobby. Once the elevator doors open Eric nearly ran, dragging her behind him.

"This is really important to you isn't it?" Jeta asked running beside him. He wasn't nearly as physically fit as his impression let on.

Eric nodded, "Yes and I'm sorry, but I need you to not distract me right now." He was having a hard time running and talking, his breath hoarse and winded.

Jeta jogged along beside him trying not to out pace him. He wouldn't be much fun physically for sure if this was all it took to wind him, but maybe after she learned more of his business they could find similar interests there. Or better yet, if he was willing to compromise, maybe he would go with her to make a delivery to one of these outposts.

They stopped suddenly in front of another large building. It looked like all the others so she wasn't sure how he kept them straight. She smiled, fighting back a laugh as he composed himself from their short run, "Are you alright? You might want to wipe your face, you're very sweaty."

Eric nodded pulling a cloth from his pocket. After calming himself down, he combed his hair and applied some kind of hairspray, "Alright, how do I look?"

"Like your going to close a huge deal and buy me a ship." Jeta teased.

"If this closes, I'll buy you ten ships." Her comment gave him confidence that he was making a positive impression on her, but his stomach was in knots over the deal.

As they entered the room Jeta was again shocked at the decadence of the office. It made Eric's office look like a broom closet. The light fixture was a fine chandelier and there were three fountains in the middle of the lobby.

Eric stopped, pulling her into a kiss, "Wish me good luck and please, don't draw attention to yourself."

Jeta watched as the door closed behind him. His request was easier said than done though. Twi-far were not common and in a room full of Corp that meant they were expensive. She walked toward a corner of the room where four couches and a chair were arranged in a circle.

At first they were empty, but someone approached soon after she sat.

"Is this seat taken?" The woman asked.

Jeta shook her head, "No. I'm waiting on… Eric." She wasn't sure what to call him in public.

"I'm Clara. I'm the CFO of Cheerborn. So tell me Twi-far, do you have a manager yet?" The woman moved closer to Jeta putting her hand on her leg.

"What do I need a manager for?" Jeta was put off by the sudden sales pitch.

Clara grinned, "My dear, you could be famous and rich. The first Twi-far endorsement would make a huge splash and would certainly grab people's attention."

Jeta moved to the chair, "No. I'm not looking to get involved in business. I'm just waiting on my date to get out of his meeting."

Clara wasn't about to take no for an answer, "I understand, but your being here is going to draw attention. Sometimes that will be unwanted attention. You might as well make money off that attention and I'm the woman who can make sure your taken care of. We women have to stick together you know?"

"I'm really alright, I don't think I have to worry about it. My date Eric handles our security already." Jeta had never wished to have Eric around more than she did now.

Another Corp walked over, "Wait a minute, whatever she is offering you my company will double it."

Jeta looked around the room frantically hoping to find someone to get her out of this. She was asked to keep a low profile and now she had two job offers. "I just want to sit in peace, please leave me alone!" She shouted.

Now the whole room looked toward her. One by one they each tried moving closer, a large Remnant sat down, "Money will never bring you peace my child. Only the All Being can fill the void in your heart."

"Nobody wants to hear about your fairy tail, cat." Clara interrupted.

Leaning in and very eager to talk about anything other than money, "What is the All Being?"

A collective groan escaped the panderers as one by one they slipped away.

"The being that revived the Ursai and is lord and master of all of creation." The Remnant purred as Jeta listen attentively.

"Twi-far have something similar, we believe in the Great Tapestry. The will of the universe for all living things. Do you think they are connected?"

"I believe your people's return to the system was all the work of the All Being. And in time you will find that your path is leading you to the All Being." The Remnant looked around seeing that they had all cleared out, "If you would like your peace, I'm happy to set here in silence. They are annoying sometimes."

Jeta smiled, "No I don't mind listening to you talk, but I'm afraid I'm not yet in a place to accept your position on a God."

A few hours passed as they continued their discussion. The Remnant smiled as his partner was departing their meeting, "It has been a pleasure, my dear, but it seems I will be leaving. I pray the blessings of the All Being on you.

Jeta looked over and saw Eric walking out, a defeated look on his face. Walking over to him, "Didn't get the contract?"

Eric shook his head no, "The cats won out, it seems they are willing to do it because "god" calls them to." His own frustration was evident, "What a stupid waste of resources."

Jeta hugged him, "You'll get a better deal later. Besides I'm sure the pirates would have been a costly thing to tend with."

Eric nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell her his company attacked the caravan so they could try and steal the contract, "Yeah, pirates are pretty expensive."

He collected himself before offering his hand, "I made reservations for us at a symphony tonight. I hope you understand Nephilim."

"I don't, but we'll make it up as they go. It'll be more fun that way." Jeta took his hand. They walked out of the splendid building down the road and into another just as beautiful as the last. This place wasn't as bad as she had imagined. While the splendor and wealth was wasteful it was their version of the murals that wrapped the walls of Twi-far ships.

The music for the play set a tone of victory, the actors and props were first class, but the language barrier posed a problem for Jeta. Leaning in and whispering, "I think that one is planning to attack the other soon." She had often done this with friends as they watched film from other cultures.

Eric was confused, he spoke Nephilim and that clearly wasn't the story being told. "No, they are brothers volunteering to fight for Xion."

Jeta grinned, "That may be what they are saying, but I don't understand so I'm making it up as they go along." The simplest forms of imagination were too much for him to keep up with.

He nodded, "He's gonna use the wrench he's been carrying around to attack him from behind?" He whispered looking for approval.

"You got it. Yeah, but what he doesn't know is the lady that keeps coming on stage is actually aware of it and plans to stop him." Jeta remarked.

The scene didn't play out like anything they described, but Jeta seem to be enjoying herself and Eric was content with that, "Now they are planning on attacking an Archon ship, but he doesn't know that his wife is cheating on him with his best friend."

The comment caught Jeta off guard. Twi-far society had no concept for relational monogomy, "But he is going to win the game in the end." She replied, trying to play off the confusion.

Eric nodded, "Absolutely, but they'll end up getting caught that night."

"Yeah, doing what?" Jeta added. 

Eric decided against trying to explain it to her. If she didn't understand, now wasn't the time, "Trying to sneak into rob a bank." The curtain closed so their humorous play came to an end. He stood offering her his hand and leading them out.

"It's getting late, I should be headed back to the ship. I was expected back hours ago." She was more than a little upset that the night was ending.

Eric nodded unsure if that was an indication he had misjudged her enjoyment of the evening, "So, how was our first date aboard the station?"

"I'm glad I gave you a chance tonight." Jeta thought to herself that maybe this could work. She was actually looking forward to more time with him. As they walked the casinos were still full of people. The machines buzzed and banged.

Eric nodded, "Me too. I felt like you really just hated me because I was a Corp." He paused, "Most people do, you know?"

She felt bad for her snap judgements of his character, "I think it's because they don't know you," Jeta slowed as they approached the landing docks, "I wish tonight didn't have to end."

Eric stopped, spinning her so they were face to face, "Just say the word and it never has too. We'll get married tonight."

Like waking from a dream Jeta could see the seriousness of his words in his eyes. Maybe it was the moment, but she nearly said yes, "I…"

Meadows, feeling her hesitation and confusion, acted by causing her body to heat and making it suddenly very painful for Eric to be close. Pulling away, he looked down at her, the hurt in his eyes was obvious to everyone watching them.

"I'm sorry, it's Meadows. He doesn't trust you." He flooded her brain with fear and she just wanted to run away, "I'm sorry, I have to go." Jeta turned and rushed back aboard ship, stopping only after she was sure they were clear of view.

Leaning back against one of the crates she wished Meadows could understand the difference between danger and social nervousness, "Calm down, I need to calm down."

Watching the glowing girl run onto the ship Eric felt so defeated. After all the progress they made, it was ruined by the alien. It almost seemed like a Twi-far copout.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had past since her date with Eric and aside from reporting positively to her father, who cared little for the intrapersonal matters, Jeta had been swamped with her studies. She was finally get time to herself and she was looking forward to spending it with friends.

Jumping up onto the highest platform on the ship, Jeta looked up through the large plasma window above. The solar sail was shining brightly against the sun. "It sure is nice to get away and finally be able to relax." She stretched her arms up above her head.

Cyrus and Symphony had already been on the platform conversing when they saw Jeta. They both laughed as she commented on the sail. Ever since they were little Twilinger she always had to say something, even though it hadn't changed in their lifetime.

"I couldn't agree more, Lt. Raava is a real stick in the mud with the constant questions about protocol. How the hell am I supposed to know what the proper Legion hand signal is for attack. They are a warrior race, they have over six hundred hand signals for that one word." Cyrus took a hit off the joint he'd just finished rolling.

Symphony pretended to blow up, "Well at least you get to learn hand signals, some of us actually do real work! Cleaning up this ship after your asses isn't the easiest thing in the world. Don't get me started on Jeta when she paints, do you know how to put the brush on the paper?"

Jeta just flopped down on one of the empty beanbags. "Let's not talk about work." Jeta motioned for Cyrus to hand her the joint.

Cyrus passed it to her, and playfully punched Jeta's arm. "So your staying overnight?" He could see her fear and worry, giving her a grin, "Calm down little bird. You'll enjoy yourself."

She nearly choked on her inhale, "No, I just got back late. He had a business meeting I waited to finish. Actually he was really decent." She passed over to Symphony.

"So it sounds like you guys are hitting it off great than?" She commented before smoking.

Jeta shrugged, "Meadows doesn't trust him. I'm not sure how to take that." Hoping to change the subject off herself. "Are you excited?" Jeta looked to Symphony who was also being 'sold' to a Corp.

"Yes! I cant believe your not, their food, clothes, and the lifestyle! I am thrilled for the experience." Symphony laughed, "It's not the blackness of space."

Groening, "I want to live in the vastness of space. I want to join a pirate crew and travel the galaxy where ever the solar winds lead us!" Jeta closed her eyes, allowing herself to daydream a few moments.

"And I want to make sure you two don't start an interspecies war." Cyrus laughed as he rolled another.

A flash of light flew past as the rolled herb was burned to dust. "Why are you smoking in the common room?" An older Twi-far walked toward them. Frost was Jeta's half brother on her mother's side. They had a close relationship, but it was often complex due to the tension between Frost and her father. He was five years their senior and had joined the fighter squadron so he carried a bit of a ship on his shoulder.

"Why are you blasting in the common room?" Cyrus began rolling again. "Descending from on high?"

Jeta scooted over so Frost could join her on the beanbag. "Did you get to see it?" She heard he was getting back from God's wrath, a salvage pick up for something for the planet.

Frost collapsed into the chair. "Yeah, it was cool." He was trying to hide his excitement the way the Nephilim commander had. "Big, but I've seen more impressive things beyond their understanding."

Symphony grinned, "I'll be happy when none of us are running errands for supplies, a few convenient marriages and we'll run the corporation soon enough." She took the rolled herb from Cyrus taking a deep breath, "We'll be meeting Jeta on Alabaster One, drinking fine wine and talking about stock prices."

Cyrus laughed, "In her bird cage. I'm a Phoenix, born to fly free. You'll never see me serving or being served." The venom in his words grew harsh as he spoke them.

"Sounds like someone is a little racist?" Frost asked taking his turn inhaling.

"No, I have nothing against them. They can buy anything they want, including Twi-far women." He stood and walked over to the edge of the platform. The Captain had scolded him about keeping his views away from Jeta, but he hated the idea of a Corp keeping them apart.

Frost's face went stone. "Leave now." He hissed.

"Come off it Frost, you can't tell us what to do." Symphony set forward the tension in the air.

Cyrus smirked, "Frost, one day following orders is going to get you what you've always wanted. You'll be alone and your going to wish you had just enjoyed this time together." He jumped off the platform.

Jeta put her head on Frosts shoulder. "You big jerk." She pulled closer as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't listen to a word he says. Your beginning an amazing journey no Twi-far has before. The adventure will be a song sung for generations." Frost looked up at Symphony who had sat back and relaxed. "I hear your excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Say what you want to about the freedom we have, it will be nice to not have to fight for basic supplies." She leaned across and took the herb from Jeta. "What about you Frost, any Nephilim get your attention?"

"Why yes. Their commander had an amazing energy, the way he barked commands and his strength on lifting the engine into place. They will be fun at least for a few hours." He ran his fingers through Jeta's hair. "Eric going to be any fun?"

Shaking her head no, "He got winded after running a few blocks. I've got my work cut out for me, but I did meet a really nice Remnant."

They had both heard of them, but neither had meet one yet. Symphony spoke, "And?"

Jeta laughed, "No! Nothing like that happen, he talked to me about their All Being. Though, I'm not saying I would be opposed to anything like that." She tried to hide her smile with her hand. "It would be very different, so alien, with any of them. You know what I mean?"

Frost nodded, "Their views are so limited. The Legion are so large and powerful, but they only believe in procreation so their population is actually decreasing every year." His studies were paying off after all.

"I want to try one of each of them, eventually." Jeta took the herb. "Maybe all at once?"

Symphony gasp, "Jeta! I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. It would be great way to make peace with each other."

"Not likely to happen though, most of the other species don't share our love for the physical arts. They see it as a deeply personal relationship between mates. Exclusive I believe it's called." Again Frost found his studies of the other races coming in handy.

"Why are you so mean to Cyrus? You know he cares for me?" Jeta asked sleepilly.

Frost hummed in approval. "Because that's what big brothers do." He took another deep breath, handing it to Jeta. "What does Meadows thing of Eric?"

She was going to miss this. He was suppose to be her XO, but now who knew. "I don't think he likes him, but I'm not sure if it's him or my emotions."

"Listen to him, he is telling you something. But don't confuse what he is saying with what your fears are telling you he is saying. The Great Tapestry has a place for all of us, and I know in my heart yours is walking this path." Frost watched as Jeta finished off the herb.

Jeta closed her eyes, the warmth of Frost's faren, and the calming movement of Meadows she faded off to sleep quickly.

Jeta woke a few hours later. Her head resting on the beanbag. Frost and Symphony had left, below the platform she could hear Eric talking with her father.

She Jumped down to join them, "Good morning father. She bowed slightly toward Eric, "husband." Her confidence at trying out the word was nearly non existent.

Eric beamed, "I wasn't expecting that, but it has a nice ring to it." He kissed her hand.

Her father tried hiding a smirk, but Jeta caught it. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't forget to pack your things only a few more weeks now."

Eric took her hand as they walked the corridor of the Rising Sun. " I was just telling your father about a huge opportunity."

Jeta smiled, "Did they change their mind about giving your company the contract?" Hoping to revive some of the feelings they shared that night.

Eric smiled, but shook his head no. "No, the Remnant are still doing it for free. This is actually a bigger deal than even that was. It was in the contract, but I didn't expect it to be actually grow the size it has." He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, "Please sit down."

Jeta looked cautiously at him as she sat, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Okay, so originally the wedding was just going to be ran over the closed network on Alabaster 1. A friend of mine put in a few calls and has gotten it arranged so that it will be picked up in syndication throughout the whole Var System! This will be huge! Its expected to make billions in viewership alone, the product placement, and ad revenue will be tremendous. Obviously your people will get a portion of it as well…"

Jeta was shocked. He was going to profit off this wedding. He didn't care about her this was all for money. She pulsed with rage. "You mongrel. This was all an investment for you?"

Eric's hand burned under her grip. Pulling away, he was going to have to do something about her faren's temper, "Of course it's an investment. Profit isn't a dirty word, it's not like your not getting something out of this!"

Jeta was shocked, his usually cool composure was broken. She open her mouth to shout back, but was cut silent.

"Silence! That's an order!" Her father shouted as he put himself between them.

Jeta was livid at both of them. Her father for agreeing to any of this and Eric for pretending she was something more than a business venture. And while she understood the rules of the ship, Meadows couldn't give a damn.

She moved to cross her arms and in that instant Meadows took his opportunity to attack with a massive Faren blast, a ball of white hot plasma shot from her hand toward them. Jeta didn't even have time to react as her Father's Faren obliterated them both with a smaller, but much more powerful attack.

She woke in bed. Symphony setting next to her. "You really messed up. I guess the Corp is bringing in a mediator who you have to meet and you won't see Eric again until the wedding."

Jeta rolled over in bed, "I would give anything to get out of this!" She cried herself back to sleep.


End file.
